Look The Other Way
by Yami Ryo
Summary: In Alfred and Arthur's relationship it gets a bit difficult to tell who the parent is. That did not stop them from having a set system. Which Francis and Matthew completely destroyed when they moved in. Alfred could have done without the extra headache. (hiatus)
1. Who the Fuck are You?

Yami Ryo: Weird dream I had so I'll share. This is a bit dark...

Special thanks to LaLaTink who was epic enough to beta!

Summary: In Alfred and Arthur's relationship it gets a bit difficult to tell who the parent is. Of course that did not stop them from having a set system. Which Francis and Matthew completely destroyed when they decided to move in. Alfred could have done without the extra headache.

Pairings: Fruk, Canus, Rusjap, Pru...I'll figure out someone okay!

French translation:

ma petite citrouille-my little pumpkin(I love pumpkin more than anything)

Ma petite poupée-my little doll

Mon cheri-my love(I think)

Mon ami-my friend

**Warnings: Abuse! Insanity! Alcoholism! Human names! Yaoi! Angst! Psycho-shit! Violence! Profanity! Gakuen AU! Gay-Marriage! Made-up cities cause I'm too lazy to pick real ones!**

**Chapter 1: Who the Fuck are You?**

Alfred Jones paced back and forth cleaning anything he laid his eyes on and watching the clock; a combination of worry, fear, and exhaustion clawing at his mind, making him unable to sit still. His father Arthur Kirkland had not returned from work the previous afternoon and Alfred was slowly losing his mind to the horrible images of dangerous and deadly situations his mind conjured to explain the man's absence for such a long period of time. He glanced at the clock again before walking over to it and wiping it down thoroughly as though that would bring his wayward father home. The phone rang and Alfred rushed to it picking up the receiver hopefully.

"Hello?" Alfred answered breathlessly.

"Hello Alfred, are you coming into school today?" Mrs. Seychelles' familiar soft voice questioned, Alfred sighed in disappointment.

"No, I'm sorry but I'm just not well today," Alfred apologized sincerely.

"Okay, well feel better soon," Mrs. Seychelles chirped cheerfully, Alfred gave a rueful sigh and ruffled his hair in exhaustion.

"Thanks Mrs. Seychelles," Alfred replied hanging up the phone. His hand hovered over the phone wondering if he should call the police for only a brief moment before clenching his fist and going back to his pacing. He heard the door handle jiggle and a set of keys and stomped over to the door throwing it open to reveal his father standing on the porch slumping with bloodshot eyes and appearance completely ruffled. Alfred pulled him into the house before he could say anything and began a thorough examination completely unaware of the man that just walked in.

"Where the FUCK have you BEEN!" Alfred demanded forcing Arthur's mouth open to check that he had all his teeth and his tongue, Alfred let go of his mouth to begin looking for bruising or broken bones. "Do you have ANY idea how worried I was? Did you even care! Did you consider even ONCE just calling!" These were not questions anymore so much as accusations. "I've been up all night worried that you were dead in a gutter somewhere or that you were raped by some freak! Where the hell are your shoes?" Alfred demanded finally releasing Arthur to stand with his hands on his hips a scolding expression on his normally cheerful and kind face as tears stung at his wide blue eyes and he tried to catch his breath.

"Ah...I have those mon ami." The man standing off to the side announced holding up the shoes as evidence, Alfred turned a cold accusing glare on the man.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alfred demanded fury making his voice quiver.

"His name is Francis Bonnefoy. The frog is apparently my new husband." Arthur informed Alfred scowling at the Frenchman who shrugged sheepishly. Alfred's eyes widened and his face drained of color as he slowly turned his head back to face Arthur.

"You did what?" Alfred demanded gritting each word through clenched teeth, Arthur crumpled to the floor.

"I'm SORRY!" He cried throwing his arms in the air. "I went out to drink a little! Just a few honest!"

"Just a few? Just a few! It's never 'just a few' Arthur! Now look at what you've done!" Alfred cried out tugging at his hair and trying to stave off the urge to throw something.

"I'm sorry okay! I only meant to have a few and then I woke up in his bed and he says we're married! He even showed me a copy of the license!" Arthur shouted tears stinging at his eyes and threatening to fall.

"So get a divorce!" Alfred shouted back.

"I tried! They won't let us divorce unless we both consent or one of us is abusive! I really tried but he won't sign the divorce papers and I don't want to lie or go to jail!" Arthur wailed and clutched at Alfred's legs. "Please don't hate me!" Alfred cradled Arthur's head gently petting his hair and sighing. He turned furious eyes on the poor confused Frenchman standing off to the side completely out of his depth.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you doing this? You took complete advantage of him while he was drunk and now you're going to force him into a relationship with you?" Alfred accused causing the man to sputter indignantly.

"Non! That was not my intention! I only thought that since we are married we should at least try to make it work before we consider something so drastic as a divorce!" Francis tried to explain only making Alfred glare harder and Arthur begin to cry.

"That's the same thing you shit-head!" Alfred screamed wanting to punch the man in the head.

"Non! It is not! I only would like a chance, I am sure we could make a good family!" Francis insisted optimistically. "I have a son about your age! I am sure you would get along well with my sweet Matteui!" He added as though that would make Alfred any happier.

"So you have a son of your own and yet you are irresponsible enough to go out and marry strange drunk men?" Alfred scoffed, Francis glared at Alfred now very offended.

"I am a good father! I take good care of my son and I take responsibility for my actions! That is why I insist that we try and make this work before considering the divorce!" Francis protested, Alfred narrowed his eyes at the man.

"And how exactly were you planning to make this work?" Alfred demanded, Arthur made a noise of distress and got up onto his knees hugging Alfred's middle tightly.

"Nooo..." Arthur moaned into Alfred's soft tiny middle. Alfred hushed him running his fingers through the man's hair in silent comforting motions.

"I thought we should all live together either at our apartment or here to start with," Francis suggested hopefully, Alfred narrowed his eyes at Francis plans forming in his mind.

"You and your son will move into the guest room. We're not uprooting our lives because you want to play house," Alfred snarled, Francis frowned and Arthur moaned in dismay.

"Why can I not share a room with my husband?" Francis asked mournfully.

"If I catch either of you in either Arthur's room or mine you'll be out on your ass," Alfred told him firmly.

"I don't want him to live here," Arthur protested miserably crying a little. Alfred sighed and lightly hugged Arthur's head.

"You should have thought about that before you went and got married to him," Alfred scolded gently.

"I'm sorry," Arthur apologized sincerely, Alfred let out a long-suffering sigh.

"It's alright Arthur. C'mon you must be hungry by now. I'll fix you some tea and a good breakfast," Alfred comforted helping Arthur to stand up.

"Might I join you mon ami?" Francis requested cheerfully, Alfred turned to glare at Francis.

"I think you've caused enough damage for one day. Go home and inform your child of what you've done." Alfred somehow managed to make Francis feel as though he had just murdered a baby so he chose to flee the house closing the door behind himself. Alfred sighed and sat Arthur down at the table.

"Can't believe you invited that frog to live here," Arthur grumbled miserably. Alfred walked over to the counter and put on his blue slightly frilly apron and Arthur bit back a fond smile, it was the one Arthur got him for his birthday.

"I can't believe you were so irresponsible as to marry 'that frog'," Alfred snapped gathering ingredients together for fried green beans and box stuffing after putting on the kettle for tea. "Besides it's only temporary until I can learn to forge the ass-hole's signature." Arthur smiled gratefully at Alfred.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me to the wolves. I love you Alfred," Arthur told him.

"I'm still furious with you Arthur. You are forbidden to leave the house for anything but work and a house fire without me there to supervise, am I understood?" Alfred ordered slamming the pot onto the stove with more force than necessary causing Arthur to moan in pain as his head throbbed.

"Fuck off! I'm the father and you can't tell me what to do you git!" Arthur protested angrily picking up the empty glass vase from the middle of the table and throwing it at Alfred causing it to shatter against his side and cut his arm and sides open. Alfred snapped his head around to glare furiously at Arthur tears escaping and rolling down his cheeks.

"Arthur you married some ass off the street! You didn't call at all! You stumbled in with a hangover! So help me if I ever find out you died cause you couldn't keep sober for more than five minutes I will hate you for the rest of my life!" Alfred screamed in rage, Arthur moaned in pain and misery as tears pricked at his own eyes.

"I'm sorry." Arthur whispered, Alfred sighed and finished making a mug of tea for Arthur placing it down in front of him. Alfred said nothing returning to making their breakfast and cleaning up the broken glass. The house was silent, but for the sounds of Alfred working for a time.

Alfred sat on the couch with Arthur's head in his lap, Alfred ran his fingers through the sleeping man's hair. It was dark in the living room, Alfred had the black-out shades drawn closed and wore a sweater to cover his new array of cuts and bruises. He heard the door open and two sets of footsteps enter the house. He only sighed and continued to stroke the sleeping man's hair.

"Ma petite poupée? Why are you sitting alone in the dark?" The familiar French voice of Francis questioned in a tone that confused Alfred. Alfred made a soft shushing sound, but did not turn to face the man.

"How did you get in?" Alfred inquired his voice soft and hardly above a whisper. Francis walked over and saw that Arthur lay sleeping with his head in Alfred's lap.

"Mon cheri left his keys in the door. Is everything alright?" Francis responded in a gentle voice. Alfred did not respond for a full minute.

"The guest room is down the hall, first door on the right. Don't touch anything outside of that room...there's a full bathroom in there so you should be fine. In the closet in there is an air mattress and extra bedding." Alfred informed him softly. "Go get settled and I'll start dinner." Through all of this Alfred did not take his eyes off Arthur's sleeping face. Francis sighed glumly.

"Ma petite poupée, I can make dinner...you do not seem to be coping very well." Francis offered in an attempt to make some sort of amends. Alfred turned a dark look on Francis.

"Stay away from my kitchen." Alfred ordered voice icy with warning, Francis sighed in dismay and walked back over to the person he had brought in with him into the house.

"Come ma petite citrouille." Francis sighed ushering the person away. Alfred gave Arthur's hair one last pet kissing his brow before getting up and putting a throw pillow under his head. He walked over to the kitchen, put on his apron, and began gathering everything he would need for rice and beans, after all not liking someone is no excuse to not be a good host.

As Alfred gathered the ingredients from practically bare cabinets he bit his lip. He would need to go food shopping again, he only hoped Arthur had not blown his whole check on booze again. They were lucky this week to have had any food at all as is. There was no cable or electricity again just so they could afford it, the fridge was empty because of the lack of electricity.

"Um, I could help," A soft voice offered. Alfred whirled around to see a teen that looked much like him save for having violet eyes, more muscle, and curlier hair. The teen had one long curling hair that stuck out stubbornly much like Alfred's cowlick.

"I don't need help," Alfred snapped turning back to his task.

"My name is Matthew, but you can call me Matt," The teen offered shyly. Alfred sighed and turned again to face the teen.

"Listen Matthew I know you were dragged into this by your stubborn father. This whatever it is he's hoping for is not going to happen. Trust me, it'll be over in a few weeks so there's no need to get cozy," Alfred told him flatly, Matthew's shoulders drooped.

"I just thought we should make the best of it. Papa is very stubborn," Matthew said his voice and eyes hopeful. Alfred turned away frustrated and continued to season the rice and beans.

"Your papa has gone and fucked everything up!" Alfred accused putting down the spices with furious clacks every time he used them. "We had a system! We had everything under control and then you guys decided to show up! It is going to take me months to get Arthur back on track." Alfred let out a great sigh of dismay. "Things were finally getting back on track..." he whispered.

"I'm sorry..." Matthew spoke sincerely. Alfred looked over at him and sighed sadly.

"It's not your fault...It's mine," Alfred turned back to the food placing a lid on the rice so it would cook properly. Matthew brows furrowed not understanding how Alfred could believe it was his fault. Alfred noticed it was getting darker in the kitchen and moved to the table to turn on the battery powered lantern, he frowned as it gave a soft golden glow and made a mental note to get new batteries.

"How is it your fault Alfred?" Matthew asked gently not wanting to make Alfred angry again. Alfred waved him off going back to check on the food stirring it. "Alfred?"

"Go get your father. The food will be ready in ten," Alfred told him walking past to go wake Arthur. Matthew sighed, but did as he was told.

When Alfred stood before Arthur he waited until he was sure Matthew was in his room with Francis before waking Arthur knowing very well what was coming. He bent over shaking Arthur's shoulder. "Arthur wake up you have to eat." The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed through the room. Arthur had a dark look on his face and Alfred wiped the fresh blood from his lips.

"This is all your fault," Arthur hissed his voice thick with emotion, "you cursed me didn't you?" Alfred sighed.

"There's no such thing as magic Arthur," Alfred reminded him. Arthur lashed out again punching Alfred in the chest so hard he stumbled back and grunted.

"Liar," Arthur accused darkly. Alfred remained silent trying to breath properly again.

"Dinner is ready so come eat," Alfred told him walking away hugging his chest. Arthur sat up and put his head in his hands letting out a shuddering breath.

"I'm sorry," Arthur called out sounding so very sincere. Alfred said nothing and entered the kitchen. As he prepared the plates Francis and Matthew entered the kitchen followed closely by a ruffled looking Arthur. Francis made a move to help Alfred bring the plates to the table, but Alfred pointed at the table.

"Sit or you don't eat," Alfred commanded his voice cracking. Francis sighed and went to sit at the table where Arthur and Matthew already sat waiting. Alfred brought the food over two plates at a time and sat down in his own chair. Francis gasped when he caught sight of Alfred's face when he sat across from him.

"Ma petite poupée! What happened to your lovely face?" Francis demanded, Alfred sighed.

"My hand slipped when I was helping Arthur off the couch, eat." Alfred told him flatly.

Francis reached across the table intending to examine the rapidly forming bruise more closely.

"Don't touch me," Alfred growled. Francis snatched his hand back and sighed sadly.

"Your bleeding Alfred," Matthew informed him concerned.

"It's nothing eat!" Alfred cried wiping the blood away with his sleeve. It was quiet for a few moments.

"I love you Alfred," Arthur spoke up his voice guilty. Alfred sighed staring intently at his food.

"I love you too Arthur," he replied.

They ate in silence.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Thanks for reading!


	2. Put it Back!

Pairings: Fruk, Canus, Rusjap

French translation:

Ma petite poupée-my little doll

Mon cheri-my darling

Bonjour mes chéris- good morning my darlings

**Warnings: Abuse! Insanity! Alcoholism! Human names! Yaoi! Angst! Psycho-shit! Violence! Profanity! Gakuen AU! Gay-Marriage! Made-up cities cause I'm too lazy to pick real ones!**

**Chapter 2: Put it Back!  
**

Alfred woke early the next morning and walked out to the kitchen to find Matthew looking through the cabinets. He suddenly felt unimaginably violated, so he stomped over and spun the other boy around by the shoulder.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" Alfred demanded, his voice low and cold. "If your father is not allowed to go through my kitchen, what the hell makes you believe you can?" Matthew looked so startled Alfred began to feel somewhat guilty.

"I-I only wanted some coffee."Matthew responded, unsettled and apologetic; Alfred sighed.

"Sit down, I'll make some coffee and fix something to eat." Alfred told him. Matthew bit his lip.

"But...There isn't any food." Matthew voiced, concerned; Alfred rolled his eyes and walked over to the far cabinet, opening it and pulling out two large cans. He turned the cans so the labels faced, Matthew revealing that they were cans of creamed corn.

"Everything is food. Don't be so picky." Alfred told him as though he were a fool for implying otherwise. "Honestly, fucking kids wasting perfectly good food all the time." Matthew felt guilty at that and so did not reply. Arthur stumbled in at that moment and sat heavily in one of the chairs. Alfred went quiet and began preparing the creamed corn, coffee, and the last bit of tea. After Alfred put bowls of creamed corn in front of each chair, Francis strolled in a bright smile on his face.

"Bonjour mes chéris~!" Francis sang, Alfred and Arthur glared at him.

"Just sit and eat." Arthur spat slamming his fist onto the table. Alfred stifled a flinch and sighed, putting a mug of hot tea in front of Arthur and a mug of coffee in front of Matthew. Matthew smiled at Alfred thankfully. Francis eyed his cream corn, dismayed.

"What is this?" Francis asked dramatically. Alfred glared at him, offended.

"It's food, now eat it!" Alfred ordered, eating his own creamed corn; Arthur looked at the meager meal sadly.

"We'll go food shopping today." Arthur promised.

"Is there any money left for that?" Alfred asked spitefully, making Arthur flinch.

"There should be some left." Arthur murmured, embarrassed; Alfred snorted.

"We'll see." He said, bitterness seeping into his voice. Francis looked at his bowl of food guiltily.

"If you are in need of funds, I have enough money to get some food." Francis offered brightly. Arthur glared at him, his cheeks flushing and Alfred waved off his comment.

"We're just fine. We don't need help." Alfred protested.

"But ma petite poupée! You're both so skinny!" Francis argued. Alfred got up, his bowl empty of food, and put the bowl in the sink.

"I'm going to call the bank to find out how much you left." Alfred told Arthur grabbing up the phone and heading toward the living room.

"Why is he so very hostile?" Francis lamented mournfully. Matthew sighed at his father's dramatics and went to put his own empty bowl into the sink. After walking into the living room, he overheard Alfred talking on the phone.

"So you'll come pick me up? Thanks so much Ivan. You have no idea how grateful I am. No, no it's fine. It was bleeding yesterday, but it's fine now I promise. Don't be so dramatic! there's no need for that. Why? Because they'll deport you dummy. Besides, he needs me. I know but I can't; besides, it doesn't even hurt that bad anymore. Look, just come pick me up and don't you dare bring that pipe! He didn't mean it! he's just going through a rough patch. Honestly Ivan, you can be such an overprotective dick-head. I'll be waiting out front so you don't need to knock. I've got the debit so we can go shopping. Thanks again for taking me to the grocery store. Yeah, I'll tell you what happened when you get here. bye Ivan; see you soon." Alfred hung up the phone, turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin when he spotted Matthew watching him. "Jeeze! What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you wanted help food shopping..." Matthew told him, flushing slightly in embarrassment. Alfred scowled.

"It's rude to eavesdrop you know. Don't let me catch you doing it again or I'll throw something heavy at you." Alfred threatened, walking towards his room. Matthew bit his lip for a bit before following after him.

"Um...did- are you hurt? Who hurt you?" Matthew asked, worried. Alfred froze and Matthew almost bumped into him.

"That's none of your business!" Alfred turned and snapped at him, glaring fiercely. "You shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the first place! Don't you dare bring that up again or you and your father will be out on your ass!" Alfred turned back around and stormed towards his room again, slamming the door behind himself. Matthew shook a little, very surprised by the threat he just received.

"Don't aggravate him." Arthur scolded suddenly, startling Matthew badly. He turned around quickly to see Arthur scowling at him.

"B-but he's hurt! Don't you want to know who hurt him?" Matthew pleaded, not understanding why Alfred's father would not want to know. Arthur shook his head at Matthew.

"Alfred can handle it. Leave him alone." Arthur warned, walking past him and heading towards his own room.

"B-but what if he needs help..." Matthew mumbled after him. Francis walked into the hall then, with a bright happy smile.

"Matthieu! Since Alfred is going food shopping let us go shopping for gifts!" Francis announced flamboyantly. Matthew bit his lip but nodded and followed after his exuberant father.

"Okay Papa." Matthew agreed quietly.

Alfred waited at the front door for his friend to pick him up and Matthew and Francis soon came out to stand with him.

"What are you doing out here all alone, petite poupée?" Francis asked cheerfully. Alfred frowned at the Frenchman for a moment.

"I'm waiting for my friend Ivan." Alfred told them civilly.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Matthew asked, concerned.

"I'm fine! Will you stop asking?" Alfred replied, annoyed. Before any of them could say anything more, a very beautiful crimson Marussia pulled into the driveway. Francis and Matthew marveled at the beautiful car for a moment.

"That is a very gorgeous car!" Francis complimented.

"Ivan always has the sexiest cars." Alfred told them, grinning widely. While they were talking, a rather handsome, and tall, young Russian man stepped out of the car. What was unusual about him was, though it was close to summer, he wore a long beige trench coat and a long, light peach scarf. Ivan began to walk over to the three blonds and Alfred ran over to greet him, throwing his arms around the taller teens shoulders and hugging him tightly. "Ivan! It's been ages dude!" Ivan chuckled, wrapping his own arms around Alfred's slim waist and returning the embrace.

"Privet comrade Alfred," Ivan replied. "It has not been so long since day before yesterday though." Alfred pouted at him adorably.

"Well, ya... But that feels like forever! How's Kiku?" Alfred asked. Ivan chuckled at him and shook his head.

"Honda is doing well. He wishes you would go to school more." Ivan told him and Alfred nodded.

"Me too, but I have to take care of things here. Arthur's gone and gotten himself in a huge mess." Alfred complained. Ivan turned his head, his cold gaze falling on Francis and Matthew standing by the door,. The creepiest part was that Ivan's smile did not fall, though his eyes became rather murderous.

"They are the trouble that Arthur has caused you." Ivan questioned. Alfred nodded in response and Ivan continued. "Do you wish me to clean 'mess' for you?" Francis and Matthew cowered a little in the face of Ivan's very dark look. Alfred rolled his eyes and slapped Ivan's shoulder lightly.

"Knock it off dude. Relax okay, I got this." Alfred assured him. Ivan raised an eyebrow at him but nodded.

"Very well comrade, I will let you handle this for now... But should they prove to be problem, I will step in." Ivan vowed darkly. Alfred sighed, shaking his head and smiling fondly.

"Thanks for tryin' ta look out for me big guy, but I'm a hero." Alfred said with a bright grin. Ivan laughed and the two let go of each other, finally.

"Have fun with your friend Alfred." Francis voiced weakly. Alfred turned back to Matthew and Francis and waved.

"Sure, sure. Later." Alfred responded.

"B-bye Alfred..." Matthew mumbled shyly. Alfred did not hear him as he followed Ivan back over to the car, getting into it with him. As the drove away Francis turned to Matthew and looked at him closely for a moment, Matthew became nervous with Francis scrutinizing him so closely. "What is it Papa?" He asked finally. Francis smirked at him.

"You have a crush on petite Alfred!" Francis said confidently, Matthew flushed brightly.

"I do not Papa!" Matthew denied, embarrassed.

"That is so cute!" Francis cooed.

"It is not!" Matthew denied. This went back and forth all the way to their own car.

Alfred sat in Ivan's front seat, messing around with the radio, trying to find something good to listen to.

"So, what happened?" Ivan asked him pointedly. Alfred sighed loudly and gave up on the radio, shutting it off and flopping back against the seat.

"Arthur, the huge dumbass, went and got hammered; then ended up getting married to that overly-peppy ass wipe." Alfred complained.

"And the bruise on your face?" Ivan inquired. Alfred sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Arthur had another episode. He threw a vase at me and smacked me around a bit because apparently I 'cursed' him." Alfred told him.

"Did he insist he saw a unicorn or fairy in the room again?" Ivan asked, concerned.

"No, thank God. It took me forever to convince him that I wasn't an evil witch because the stupid 'flying mint bunny' insisted I was." Alfred complained. "I'm running out of ideas Ivan. I'm not sure what to do anymore and if this keeps up I might actually have to take him to the fucking psych ward. What am I going to do if he's deemed unfit?" Alfred sighed miserably.

"If Arthur is deemed unfit, you will come live with my family." Ivan decided. Alfred sighed wearily.

"Thanks Ivan, but I don't think I'd fit." Alfred told him.

"Is better with my family than abusive crazy man." Ivan insisted, but Alfred shook his head.

"He's my father Ivan...I have to take care of him." Alfred replied softly. Ivan scowled out the window and the rest of the drive was silent. This was an argument the two had at least twice a week, and both grew tired of it. Ivan waited for Alfred to give in and Alfred waited for Ivan to give up. Neither ever got anywhere.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Special thanks to my beta akuoni!


	3. Breakdown!

Pairings: Fruk, Canus, Rusjap(which probably isn't gonna be more than a 'btw we're dating' thing, the reason being this is about Alfred and his family)

Shameless Plug: Read my other fics too! Baby Al wants you too! (holds up chibimerica)

Chibimerica: Pwease wead! (teary puppy-eyes)

**Warnings: Abuse! Insanity! Alcoholism! Human names! Yaoi! Angst! Psycho-shit! Violence! Profanity! Gakuen AU! Gay-Marriage! Made-up cities cause I'm too lazy to pick real ones!**

**Chapter 3: Breakdown!  
**

Alfred chopped vegetables, humming to himself as he made dinner. It had been a while since he had the ingredients for a full meal, so he was going all out to make a full pot roast dinner. He had the wine and crock-pot ready and all the ingredients were out on the counter ready for him to work. He felt comforted as he chopped the carrots up for the roast; he never felt more comfortable than when he was cooking. It was the one thing he remembered doing with his mother before she left. Alfred paused, hearing footsteps behind him before continuing to chop the vegetables.

"Are you okay Arthur? You've been in bed all day... Dinner will be ready in about four hours." Alfred told him, beginning to cut up the onion after he finished chopping the carrots. Alfred was completely unprepared for the fist that collided with the side of his head. Alfred fell to the tile floor, dazed, his glasses falling off and the knife he held skittering away with the momentum of his fall.

"Evil witch! You're not my Alfie." Arthur growled, moving over Alfred and reaching out to grab him. Terrified, Alfred lashed out with his foot to kick Arthur away from himself, only for Arthur to grab his ankle and jerk it harshly and twisting it. Alfred cried out in pain.

"Arthur, stop!" Alfred begged, trying to get away. Arthur didn't let him, moving quickly to drag him back and start punching him.

"You evil beast! You look like my Alfie, but you're not him! Why do you look like my Alfie!" Arthur pinned Alfred to the floor, straddling him as he wrapped one hand around Alfred's throat and began to back-hand him harshly with the other.

"Where's Alfred! ? I'll kill you, vile witch!" Arthur screamed, wrapping both hands around Alfred's throat and slamming his head against the tile floor. Alfred was beginning to lose consciousness so he pushed desperately at Arthur with all his might. Arthur was not quite as strong as Alfred, so he was flung to the side. Alfred gasped harshly, tears streaming down his face, as he tried to get air back into his lungs and crawl away as fast as he could, terrified and disorientated.

"Stop!" Alfred cried again as Arthur stormed over and kicked him in the ribs hard. Alfred could feel his ribcage creak under the sudden pressure, almost cracking, and tried to gasp air back into his lungs. Arthur grabbed him by the hair, yanking him up so that he was sitting somewhat upright.

"Where is Alfred? Evil whore! I know what you are! The fairies told me what you are! You can't hide that from me!" Arthur punched Alfred in the face. Alfred's nose erupted with blood, his lip splitting open again and beginning to bleed as well. Arthur began to punch Alfred in the chest and stomach as well, more confused demands pouring from his lips and screaming vulgar insults as well.

"Fine, if you won't give him back, I'll just kill you." Arthur hissed, smirking at Alfred's limp barely conscious form. Arthur dropped Alfred and walked away for a moment to the other end of the kitchen, bending over and picking something up. Alfred tried to catch his breath, laying on the floor with tears falling down his cheeks and mingling with the blood. Alfred opened his eyes and tried to focus on Arthur fearfully. Arthur began to walk back over to Alfred, the silver knife glinting for a moment in his hands and causing Alfred's eyes to widen in fear.

"N-no! Arthur please!" Alfred wheezed, crawling away as best he could. Arthur walked over quickly, a cold look on his face as he used his free hand to press Alfred to the floor. Arthur raised the knife, completely focused on Alfred.

"Mon dieu!" A male voice shrieked. Arthur froze and looked over to the kitchen doorway to see Francis and Matthew staring at him in disbelief and horror, completely frozen in shock. Arthur disregarded them and plunged the knife down quickly, sinking it into Alfred's stomach. Matthew and Francis screamed, running forward. Francis grabbed Arthur, dragging him away and pinning him to the floor. "Cher dieu Arthur qu'as-tu fait!"

"Alfred! Oh, mon dieu, Alfred!" Matthew rushed to Alfred's side, tears streaming down his cheeks. He hovered anxiously, not knowing what to do. Alfred gasped harshly for breath, moving his hands toward the knife still stuck inside him and foolishly ripped it out, screaming at the intense pain.

"Matthieu, call an ambulance now!" Francis ordered, holding down the struggling Arthur. "Tell them to send police as well!"

Matthew stood quickly, intending to do so. Alfred reached a blood-covered hand out quickly, grabbing his pant-leg.

"N-no! N-n-no p-police...did-didn't mean it! P-please n-no police!" Alfred pleaded deliriously, consciousness fading into oblivion.

"Alfred!" Francis cried out, fearing for the teen's life.

"Matthieu quickly!" Francis shouted while Arthur continued to scream profanities and the like in increasing incoherency. It was almost impossible to understand most of what he was saying.

* * *

When Alfred woke again, he was in a hospital bed and Francis and Matthew were sleeping in chairs next to him. Alfred sat up and looked at the two blankly for a while before getting up and limping over to Francis, roughly shaking the man awake. Francis jerked and looked at Alfred, confused for a moment before jumping up in concern.

"Alfred you should not be up! You are hurt very badly!" Francis scolded gently, walking closer to Alfred who backed up. Matthew awoke because of the noise they were making and looked up at Alfred in concern, getting up himself.

"Where's Arthur?" Alfred demanded, glaring at Francis; Francis sighed.

"Arthur is in police custody for attempted murder." Francis told him seriously. Alfred's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open in horror.

"H-he's where? ! Why is he in police custody? !" Alfred demanded, absolutely furious; Matthew stepped closer to Alfred as well.

"Alfred, he tried to kill you." Matthew told him gently; Alfred stepped back again, shaking his head and making himself a little dizzy without meaning to.

"You don't understand! He was just confused; he didn't mean it!" Alfred denied loudly. Francis reached out to pull Alfred into what he hoped was a comforting embrace.

"Alfred, I understand you are upset, but he stabbed you! He has tried to kill you and you are not safe with him." Francis tried to explain. Alfred tried to push him away, tears gathering in his eyes quickly.

"No! He didn't mean it! He was just a little confused! We have to get him out of there! He needs me!" Alfred cried, wriggling out of Francis' arms.

"Alfred, please! You're hurt! You have to lie down." Matthew begged. Alfred shook his head again.

"I'm not laying down until you go get Arthur! He must be so scared right now..." Alfred began to chew on the skin of his fingers in anxious worry.

"Alfred, ma chèr, Arthur tried to kill you. We cannot go retrieve him." Francis said firmly.

"Get out." Alfred spoke darkly, glaring at both Francis and Matthew.

"Alfred please understand, he hurt you badly. You could have died." Matthew pleaded, Alfred only glared harder at them.

"I said get out. Get out now! I don't want to see either of you again!" Alfred snarled, Francis sighed.

"We will leave for now, but we will return later. Please ma chèr, get some rest." Francis voiced, concerned. Alfred glared at them as they left, Matthew throwing one last worried look at him. Alfred stuck his tongue out at the door after they closed it before he looked around the room for a phone. Alfred spotted one and walked over to it, picking it up and calling the front desk.

"Yes, I would like to place a call outside the hospital please." Alfred requested before listening to the instructions on how to call carefully,. "Thank you."

He hung up and dialed again; he waited, listening to the ring until he heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Hey, Ivan I need your help. No, nothing like that. It's Arthur, he...he kind of snapped and that fucking French asshole had him thrown in prison. Please, can you pull a few strings and get him out? He won't last in there. NO! Please Ivan, just do this for me. I know...I'm sorry. It's just...Please, he needs to get out of there...No! Don't do that! Just get him out of there and drop him off at home. He'll behave himself. Ivan please! ...Thank you Ivan." Alfred spoke frantically through most of it, but eventually he calmed. Alfred hung up and sat in the bed heavily as a doctor came into the room to check on him. "When can I go home?"

"In a few days. We need to monitor you just in case of any complications." The doctor told him seriously, making him lay back.

"Don't get up again or we'll keep you longer." The doctor warned before leaving. Alfred sighed, closing his eyes tightly and sniffled, hot tears stinging at his eyes. He brought his palms up to his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying.

"Damn it Arthur...Why do you have to make everything so fucking hard?" Alfred choked out, breathing heavily as he tried not to sob his heart out.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Special thanks to my beta akuoni!

French translation:

Cher dieu Arthur qu'as-tu fait!-Dear god Arthur what have you done!

Oh mon dieu Alfred-Oh god Alfred

ma chère-my dear


End file.
